demain samedi
by ylg
Summary: où Ichigo, Keigo et Mizuiro tentent de convaincre Chad de sortir un peu le samedi. les amis ça sert à ça, non ?


**Titre :** demain samedi  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Bleach  
**Personnages :** Sado Yasutora, Kurosaki Ichigo, Asano Keigo, Kojima Mizuiro  
**Rating :** G / K  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à Kubo Tite. Hum, sauf l'espagnol ; le mien a beau être terriblement rouillé, j'espère quand même qu'il n'est pas plus mauvais que le sien…

**Thèmes :** "samedi" et "ça me dit" pour 31 jours (22 et 23 octobre) ainsi que la contrainte "international" (inclure au moins une phrase en langue étrangère, ici espagnol)  
**Timeline :** pré-série, début de l'année scolaire (première année de lycée). Un peu inspirée du flash-back au chapitre 107 et du bonus au tome 12.

**Note :** je n'ai pas trouvé de correcteur pour le passage en espagnol et ne peux donc me fier qu'à mes souvenirs flous du temps du Secondaire pour la justesse de la langue ; si vous y remarquez des fautes, sur une tournure grammaticale, sur une confusion dans le vocabulaire, n'importe, n'hésitez surtout à me corriger ! ça m'embêterait d'afficher de vilaines fautes là-dessus...

Note 2 : rhôoo, 'z'avez vu ça ? j'ai écrit une fic sur la Seconde Trois qui se veut sérieuse, garantie sans crack ! j'dois plus tourner rond, mwa... oO

oOo

Un vendredi s'étirait doucement sur le lycée de Karakura, entamant son après-midi.

« He, Chad ?  
-C'est pas mon nom, répondit placidement l'interpellé.  
-C'est celui que j'te donne. Dis, tu fais quoi demain ?  
-Demain ?  
-Ouais, demain. Demain, samedi, fin de semaine, liberté pour deux jours avant la reprise des cours ? tu sais ?  
-Oh.  
-'Me dis pas que tu vas rester enfermer seul tout le week-end à bûcher ? ou que tu passes ton temps en _juku_ ? »

C'était après tout une possibilité envisageable. Le travail solitaire plus que les cours particuliers, certes, mais sait-on jamais… passer des week-ends entiers à réviser, Ichigo lui-même l'avait déjà fait, malgré l'ambiance instaurée par son père, fort peu propice à la concentration –_comment _Kurosaki Isshin tenait-il sa clinique pour trouver le temps de venir amuser ses filles et ennuyer son fils aîné entre deux patients ? ça tenait du surnaturel ! Bien obligé, avec ses cheveux roux qu'il refusait de teindre, s'il voulait que ses notes lui assurent la paix auprès de ses professeurs. Ça ne serait somme toute pas si surprenant que l'immense Sado, costaud et taciturne, soit lui aussi condamné à la studiosité. Combien croyaient voir des menaces dans son attitude pourtant tranquille ? Mais quand même, c'est pas une vie quand on est jeune, ça.

Après un long silence, Yasutora répondit effectivement que le samedi, il avait ses devoirs à faire et ses cours à apprendre.  
« Mais tu peux pas faire juste _que _ça quand même, brama Keigo. On est jeune ! on_ doit _profiter de notre jeunesse, que diable !  
-Ouais, enfin, faut quand même les faire, ces devoirs, » intervint Mizuiro, l'air de ne pas y toucher mais une feuille de test à la main. Keigo fit mine de l'étrangler avant qu'il ne se mêle de demander leurs scores respectifs au dernier contrôle.

« Ben ouais, reprit Ichigo : on peut aller les faire chez Keigo.  
-Uh ? pourquoi chez moi ?  
-C'est plus grand. »  
Et plus calme. Les amis d'Ichigo, invités une fois à la maison Kurosaki, y remettaient rarement les pieds à moins d'y être vraiment obligés.  
« Et chez toi alors ? »  
Mizuiro secoua la tête en silence, les yeux tristes derrière un sourire de façade. Il n'amènerait jamais personne chez sa mère.  
« Et t'as pas une étudiante qui pourrait venir nous aider, au moins ?  
-Heee non. Ma copine est très occupée. Ses amies aussi. Beaucoup trop pour _toi_, disaient malicieusement ses yeux, recouvrant le non-dit précédent. Mais ta sœur, elle est en quelle classe, déjà ? _Elle _pourrait…  
-Gaaah, t'avise pas de toucher à ma sœur !  
-Bien sûr que non, tiens. Elle te ressemble bien trop !  
-De quouaaa ? »

Ichigo les laissa partir dans leur délire, reportant son attention sur Yasutora : donc, on expédie cette histoire de devoirs et de révisions, et ensuite on va en ville. Keigo et Mizuiro, oubliant leurs chamailleries, hochèrent la tête.  
« Et… ensuite ? »  
Keigo fit mine de s'horrifier : Sado pose une question de lui-même ! il ouvre la bouche sans qu'on lui ait expressément adressé la parole ! Mizuiro lui décocha une taloche pour lui faire cesser ses simagrées. Techniquement, si, on lui adressait la parole. Avant d'être interrompu, ils étaient tous quatre en grande conversation, hein. Conversation qu'Ichigo poursuivait sans se laisser démonter par leurs excentricités.

« On sort. On traîne.  
-On drague des filles !  
-Keigo, ta gueule ?  
-On trouve une salle de jeux. Ou bien on squatte la console des Asano.  
-On sort… médita Yasutora. Et si la bande d'Ōshima ou les anciens du collège Mashiba sortent aussi ? »  
Ichigo haussa les épaules : « Tant pis pour eux. On ne fait rien de mal à se balader entre amis. S'ils nous cherchent, c'est leur problème.  
-Ah ouais hein, pas de bagarre, beugla Keigo : j'tiens à rester en vie, moi !  
-Pas de bagarre, acquiesça Ichigo. On est pas là pour ça.  
-Mais si des voyous nous tombent encore dessus, vous les éclatez quand même ? sourit Mizuiro.  
-Évidemment ! »

C'était une promesse : plus jamais de combat gratuit ni pour Ichigo ni pour Yasutora. Mais si quelqu'un attaquait l'un ou ses amis, l'autre se battrait pour lui. Sur la _moneda_ de son grand-père, juré.  
Rien de mal. À se balader. Entre amis.  
Intérieurement, cherchant les mots de la langue qu'il parlait là-bas avec lui et qui s'effaçaient peu à peu de son esprit depuis qu'il vivait de nouveau au Japon, il s'adressa à son _Abuelo _:  
//_Me hice amigos con esos muchachos, Abuelo. __No me voy a pelear por mi mismo, nunca más. __Pero cuando gamberros les vayan a tocar, my fuerza amparará a mis amigos. Puedes enorgullecerte de mi. Ya no te preocupes más por mi, todo está bien.//_  
(Ces garçons sont devenus mes amis, Grand-père. Je ne me battrai plus pour moi-même. Mais si on venait à s'en prendre à eux, ma force les protègerait. Tu peux être fier de moi, ne t'en fais plus pour moi : tout va bien.)

« Alors, ça te dit ?  
-_Claro_.  
-He ? »  
Bien sûr. Ça lui disait. "Ravissement" était sans nul doute un mot exagéré pour lui, mais il acceptait l'invitation avec joie.

« Ça veut dire oui, conclut Ichigo. Demain chez Keigo, t'oublieras pas, hein ! »  
Yasutora hocha la tête : promis.


End file.
